Together
by Faramirlover
Summary: Just a weird little twincest oneshot from Fred's point of view. Reminiscing about past events and worrying about what he's done. FWxGW. Warning: Twincest!


A/N: A twincest one shot. Don't read if you don't like twincest.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Apart from the computer on which I am writing this. Actually, scratch that, it was a birthday present, so my mum and dad own it.

OOOOOO

We've always been together. Always. I can only think of two times that we've been separated for more than a few seconds. The first time was of course when George went and got himself born. Stupid idiot had nearly been born the day before me. He only just managed to make it into the 1st April. I was born an hour after him. A whole hour! I don't know how I managed to cope without him. Mind you I was slightly distracted, what with being born and all.

The second time was much shorter and much more traumatic. We were seven and we'd just learnt about hide and seek so of course we decided to play. Unfortunately we're so in tune that it just didn't work. We found each other after a few seconds every time. Apart from the last time. George must have found a really good hiding place because I never did find him. After five minutes of searching I started to get annoyed. Then I got really upset and worried. I started to shout for him but he didn't hear me so I started to panic and then I started to cry. I couldn't cope not being with George so I just sat down and wept. After a little longer he came out and found me crying on our bed. I think he'd been crying too though he said he hadn't. He said I was the emotional one, but we're identical so I think he must be too.

Apart from that we've always been together. One bed, one mind, one soul. But I've gone and ruined it. I told him, you see, I told him my deepest darkest secret and then I ran. So actually it's three times now, because I guess now counts. I ran away ten minutes ago but it feels like hours and I feel so so stupid.

I couldn't help it. I had to tell him. It's been niggling at me for months. Every time I saw him it got a little bit harder not to just blurt it out and I guess I just snapped.

We were lying on our bed and George had taken it into his head to use my shoulder as a pillow. He's so intoxicating that close and I just could help it. Before I had time to stop myself the words had tumbled out of my mouth.

"I'm in love with you."

George had sat bolt upright, staring at me. Before he could start yelling or hit me or something I'd leapt to my feet and fled.

So now I'm here, sat in a tree, hiding from my soul mate. And all I want to do is curl up and die because without George my life isn't worth living. Even the word 'my' sounds strange. So singular, so alone. That's not how we're meant to be. We're meant to be together. And if we can't be there's no point in my life.

I'm crying again. Crying for everything I've lost, crying because I'm alone but most of all I'm crying because I could never cry in front of George without him teasing me about it.

"Fred." whispers a voice behind me and I nearly fall out of the tree.

Shifting round quickly on my branch I turn to look behind me and there he is, on a branch just behind me. Just sat there, watching me.

"How long have you been here?" I manage to gasp.

"As long as you." George answers, a wry smile curling the edges of his lips.

I feel a blush creeping up my cheeks and I wonder why he followed me, why he isn't calling me sick, why he isn't beating me up. Something of my thoughts must be showing on my ace because a millisecond later he's talking again.

"I love you Fred. I always have."

At these words I can feel my heart sink and I sigh. I can feel the 'but' coming, can almost see it forming on his lips. Not wanting to hear him say it, I say it for him.

"But you don't love me like that. We're brothers and it would be sick and wrong. It's okay. I understand. We could never be anything more than twins." I whisper the words but for some reason George reacts like I'm shouting.

He shrinks away from me, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, or were they already there? We watch each other for a few moments, taking in each others tears and knowing that we can never be the same again. I can't take this anymore. I have to get away from him. Taking hold of the branch I'm sitting on and prepare to swing out of the tree.

"I'd better go." I whisper without looking at my twin.

There's a second where neither of us move and then he's sat on the branch, right next to me, his hand clamped round my wrist, stopping me from leaving. The sensation of his skin on mine is making me dizzy and I can't think straight. All I can do is stare at the fingers biting into my flesh.

"I love you." George says again, hooking his fingers under my chin and tilting my face so we're looking into each others eyes.

Then his lips are on mine, soft and controlling at the same time. And now his tongue is in my mouth, exploring every inch, massaging my tongue, making me feel like I'm going to faint.

"Fred." he whispers, pulling away from me.

He's gasping for breath and there are tears trickling down his cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" I ask, reaching out and wiping the tears away with my thumb.

"This isn't right, is it?" George moans, leaning his head against my hand.

I try to tell him that it's fine, that it doesn't matter that we're us and that we can do whatever we want, always have, always will, but I can't because it's not the truth. All I can do is lean forward and try to kiss away the pain I can see in my twin's eyes.

OOOOOO

A/N: Slightly sad ending. Tell me what you think. That's all you're gonna get so even if you want more, you can't have any.


End file.
